Super Superstitious
by xraex21
Summary: Just another holiday tale of why Rachel Berry should not have access to the Internet. Faberry.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, shocking I know.

**A/N: This is for the Halloween Challenge over at ****rachel_quinn**, I'm not nearly as awesome as most of the people over there but I thought someone might enjoy my little offering. Happy Halloween! 

**

* * *

**

"What the hell Berry!" Quinn asked angrily as she tried to keep her heels from sliding too deeply into the muddy grass. The slutty nurse outfit with cheap white heels she was wearing was starting to look like a bad idea. Leave it to Rachel Berry to make a night of fun turn into a nightmare.

Whispering harshly Rachel responded, "Quinn could you please keep it down! We aren't supposed to be in the park after nightfall and I'm not going to jail just because you are incapable of…"

Cutting off whatever tirade she knew the miniature diva was about to begin Quinn quickly said, "Fine. Whatever. Why are we even here when we should be at Puck's getting happily wasted?"

"I would think after the last time you got drunk with Puck you wouldn't be so excited for a repeat performance." Rachel had kept all her attention on the task of working her way along the pitch-black path and accidently let out the biting remark. Wincing at her mistake she tried to speed up her pace, which wasn't easy considering she was dressed as Elphaba and her long gown was dragging along the forest floor.

Quinn was starting to get really irritated at Rachel's sense of superiority and barely managed to contain her rage. "Seriously Stubbles? You drag me out to the park in the middle of the night under the pretense of giving me a ride to a party and you bring THAT up? So again I ask: _Why are we here?_"

"It's Halloween," Rachel responded

Again irritation seeped through Quinn's voice as she said, "I _know_ it's Halloween, hence me being cranky about not having a drink in my hand. You've never been at a loss of words; don't start changing now RuPaul. "

"I'm going to ignore your horrible attitude and be gracious enough to explain my plan to you. It is said that on All Hallows' Eve girls who carry a lamp to a spring of water can see their future husband in the reflection."

Quinn silently glared at Rachel in the dark until she realized that the other girl could not see her heated gaze. "You have_ got_ to be kidding me? Seriously? Why did you need me for that? I really want nothing to do with your twisted romance fantasies."

Rachel rolled her eyes, continued to carefully make her way through the trees and responded, "The source said 'girls' Quinn, that's more than one and seeing as I myself am only one girl, I could not possibly do it alone."

Snorting Quinn mumbled, "That's debatable Man Hands."

Frustrated from fumbling around in the dark and Quinn's inability to cooperate Rachel spun around to face the head cheerleader. Moving quicker than the taller girl expected Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and firmly placed it on her left breast, causing her to shriek.

Gripping the hand tightly to her breast Rachel asked, "Does that feel like something that belongs on a man?"

Voice still squeaky from shock and maybe something else the blonde cracked out, "No!"

"Good." Rachel spun back around and continued to blindly make her way towards the spring, which was located deep within the woods.

The two spent a good five minutes in silence, just the sounds of dead tree branches cracking under their feet and the occasional hallowing wind to distract them.

Clearing her throat Quinn asked so quietly Rachel almost missed it, "Where did you hear about that spring thing anyways?"

"Google", Rachel stated simply.

Quinn rolled her eyes to herself and looked up to the bright moon through the trees surrounding them. It would almost be peaceful if it weren't so damn creepy. "I don't know why your dads let you have Internet. There are so many disasters that could have been prevented if you were unable to Google things."

"We're here!" Rachel jumped up and down, as she looked at the spring, careful not to extinguish her lamp.

Quinn groaned, "Finally. Now go look at yourself in the spring so you can see you'll be forever alone and we can get to Puck's so I can forget this little adventure ever happened."

Rachel stomped her foot a little into the wet ground and protested, "You have to come with."

Surprised Quinn questioned, "What? Why?"

Irritated at the blonde's lack of consideration Rachel responded, "I already _explained_ this to you Quinn. The source said 'girls'. Now hurry up! I want to see my future male lead."

Rachel didn't wait for the other girl to respond as she pulled her forward towards the spring. Holding the lamp directly over the water she leaned down, but because she was still holding Quinn's hand the blonde had to lean down as well. Rachel closed her eyes tightly, and then opened them to the reflection of Quinn.

Confused by the lack of male features the little green witch whined, "I don't get it! I did everything right and all I see is you!"

Quinn laughed at the smaller girl's surprise and joked, "Shocker! Looks like we'll just have to get gay married and adopt a bunch of kids from Africa or something."

Rachel's brows furrowed comically as she looked at the lamp in her hand, then at the spring, then at Quinn. The head cheerleader grinned winningly until Rachel semi-tackled her with a rough kiss.

Wiping away her mouth Quinn shoved Rachel back hard enough to make her witch's hat fall off her head to the forest floor. "What the hell Berry? I was just kidding about the getting married thing!"

Rachel smirked and stalked towards the shocked girl. She spoke with the ease of certainty, "I followed the directions perfectly Quinn, so I am to assume that _you _are my future husband. While it was not what I was expecting, my fathers live a very fruitful life and I'm sure we will make it work."

"No. No. No. No. Nmmmm" Quinn was cut off as Rachel again pushed her forward, this time into a large oak. The bark cut into her exposed skin, but she failed to notice as Rachel's warm lips contrasted with the cool night air. She didn't think it should have felt that good and she couldn't make herself protest any longer. When the brunette moved back to catch her breath Quinn lunged forward and gripped Rachel by her ponytail, pulling her into the kiss.

They stayed like that awhile, experimenting with chaste kisses, changing the pressure of the kisses and the length of time they were held. Breathing heavily Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's shoulder. The green make up that had been perfectly painted onto her skin was now smeared away from swollen pink lips. Quinn had green handprints all over her white nurse outfit and large green smears across her face. The blonde smiled at Rachel's disheveled appearance knowing she had caused the shorter girl to become so undone gave her a sense of pride she always longed for when she teased Rachel.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist, almost as if she was afraid the blonde would disappear into the night. "I don't want to go to Puck's party."

Finally taking in her own appearance, Quinn decided that it was probably a good idea no one saw them like this. "Come back to my place. My mom is out at a single's mixer the Church is putting on, so she won't be home and we can talk."

"My dads want me home by midnight," Rachel informed.

Quinn took a loose strand of Rachel's hair and spun in around her finger while she whispered into Rachel's ear, "You should sleep over then because I'm not sure I'm ready to let you go just yet Cinderella."

Outraged Rachel pushed back a little and exclaimed, "I'm Elphaba Quinn! How could you not know that? Were you raised by wolves?"

"I was trying to be romantic! Gosh you're infuriating!" Quinn pouted, but did not relinquish her hold on the smaller girl.

Almost bashful Rachel responded sternly, "Oh, well you should always get your facts straight, even when you're trying to be romantic."

Quinn rolled her eyes again and grasped at Rachel's green hand. "Fine. Can we get out of the woods now? I wasn't really dressed for this you know."

Taking in Quinn's Halloween costume Rachel hung back a little so she could admire the short white plastic skirt in the moonlight. "Ok. I'm glad we aren't going to Puck's party."

"Why?" Quinn looked back and questioned.

Rachel smiled brightly and replied huskily, "Because no one should get to see you in that but me."


End file.
